Baby, you should stick around
by KonanNamizake
Summary: Stiles se retrouve dans le passé, juste avant l'assassinat de la famille Hale, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Il essaye de retourner chez lui à tout prix avant de comprendre pourquoi il est là.


**Résumé :** Stiles se retrouve dans le passé, juste avant l'assassinat de la famille Hale, sans savoir comment ni pourquoi. Il essaye de retourner chez lui à tout prix avant de comprendre pourquoi il est là.

**Disclaimer** **:** Rien ne m'appartient, sauf le plot et les fautes!

**Pairing** : Stiles/Derek (Donc **H/H** !)

**Rating** : K+

_**Note : La fiction reprend à la fin de la saison 2 et ignore 3A !**_

* * *

**Baby, you should stick around (This world is gonna burn)**

* * *

Une longue silhouette regardait Beacon Hills. Elle était au bout du rocher, lui permettant de voir l'entière ville. Elle savait qu'il y avait un gros problème en ce moment mais elle était là pour tout arranger. Elle recula tout doucement, alors qu'un sentiment chaud la prise. Elle savait qu'elle devait attendre encore un peu avant de faire son apparence mais tous ses instincts lui disait d'aller réparer l'erreur de son ancien frère. Elle recula encore jusqu'à disparaître dans l'obscurité de la forêt.

**SDSDSDSD**

Stiles sortit de la vieille maison brûlée, il n'avait rien écouté depuis le début de la réunion que Derek avait organisé. Il se sentait bizarre, comme si son esprit n'était plus dans son corps. Comme s'il était mis de côté. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer mais ce n'était pas à cause de son hyperactivité. Le problème était que dès qu'il essayait de se concentrer sur quelque chose de précis son esprit divaguait et il ne pensait plus à rien, il se contentait de fixer dans le vide. Un bruit de voiture l'interrompit et il revint à lui. Il ne restait plus que lui devant les ruines de la maison Hale. Scott était sûrement parti avec Allison et Isaac, Erica et Boyd sont partis avec Derek et Peter était je-ne-sais-où. Il s'en moquait un peu, à vrai dire. Ce qui lui faisait un peu mal, était le fait que Scott lui avait promis de venir avec lui au cimetière plus tard dans la journée. Mais bon, apparemment être avec Allison et son nouveau-meilleur-ami-pour-la-vie Isaac comptait plus que Stiles et sa vieille et morte mère. Il monta dans sa Jeep et roula vers le cimetière, vide de pensées. Il se sentait comme ça depuis deux jours, depuis que Derek avait senti une présence surnaturelle dans Beacon Hills, il se dit que ça n'avait aucun rapport, puisqu'il était humain mais c'était quand même une coïncidence plutôt étrange.

Il arriva et sortit de la Jeep, comme un automatisme. Il reprit conscience et fut pris de panique. Peut-être il aurait du en parler à Derek ? Le fait qu'il ne se sentait même plus à l'aise dans son propre corps le faisait paniquer. Il marcha et zigzagua entre les tombes, connaissant le chemin par cœur depuis ses 8 ans. Il se stoppa net, voyant quelqu'un déjà devant la tombe de sa mère. Non, pas quelqu'un, mais quelque chose. Ça ressemblait à une personne mais c'était... vide, noir. Il sentait toute son énergie se faire absorber en le regardant. La chose se tourna vers lui et avança. Elle leva la main et il se retrouva encore sans contrôle de son corps. Il paniquait intérieurement mais ne pouvait rien faire. La chose le toucha enfin et tout s'assombrit. Il perdit conscience pour de bon.

**SDSDSDSD**

La première chose qui lui vint en tête en se réveillant est qu'il avait mal à la tête. Très mal à la tête. Et un truc lui rentrait dans le dos, ce qui était très bizarre car d'habitude son lit était très confortable. Il se rendit vite compte que c'était peut-être car il n'était pas dans son lit, mais vu l'odeur, au milieu d'une forêt. Il ouvrit les yeux rapidement en se relevant avant de les refermer sous la lumière du jour un peu trop forte à son goût. Il s'habitua à la lumière rapidement et se releva, il observa les alentours et c'était définitivement les bois à côté de la maison des Hales. Il grogna et se releva, heureux de constater qu'il avait quand même toujours ses vêtements mais... Il n'avait plus son portable ni son porte-feuille dans ses poches, juste un peu d'argent.

« Putain, manquait plus que ça. »

Il se mit à genoux et commença à chercher entre les feuilles, espérant les avoir fait tomber en … Il se rendit compte qu'en fait, il ne savait même pas comment il était arrivé là. Il abandonna après une bonne dizaine de minutes et se releva, puis essaya de trouver le chemin pour retourner aux ruines Hale. Il connaissait ces bois comme sa main, due à toutes les fois où il devait courir à l'intérieur de ceux-ci pour sauver sa peau. Il arriva devant la vieille maison mais pour trouver à la place une grande et belle maison, avec plusieurs voitures qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Sauf la Camaro. Il soupira de soulagement, Derek était sûrement là. Il entendit des rires et quelqu'un crier. Ça, c'était définitivement pas normal. Il vit un visage inconnu le regarder derrière un rideau qui se cacha dès que Stiles tourna sa tête vers elle. Il commença à reculer puis il couru. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui au plus vite et appelle Scott. Il était tombé dans un univers alternatif ou quoi ? Quelque chose de très bizarre s'était produit et il ne comprenait pas quoi. Il s'aperçut quand même que le sentiment désagréable qui l'avait ennuyé ses derniers jours était parti. Il atteignit enfin Beacon Hills cinq minutes plus tard et ralentit son rythme pour juste marcher jusqu'à arriver chez lui. Il passa devant Stevie's et se dit qu'un milkshake ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il entra dans le restaurant familial et s'assit à la table la plus proche.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je vous servir ? »

Il leva la tête pour saluer Brenda et lui demander depuis quand elle était aussi polie envers lui mais il fit face à une totale inconnue.

« Euh, bonjour ? Hum, Brenda n'est pas là ? Elle prend ma commande d'habitude. »

L'inconnue le regarda bizarrement avant de répondre.

« Je suis Brenda, et désolée mon chou mais je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. »

Stiles la regarda, choqué. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle ressemblait vraiment à Brenda, juste... Beaucoup, beaucoup plus jeune. Son mal de tête revenait en force, mais il força un sourire et un rire nerveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge attachée au mur derrière le comptoir. C'était 16h45, et il avait faim.

« Ah, excusez-moi haha, euh, un milkshake banane fraise et une portion de frite ? »

Brenda nota ça sur un calepin et éclata de rire après un moment, secoua la tête.

« Désolée, c'est juste que c'est exactement la même commande que prend le fils du Shérif adjoint de Beacon Hills. Et c'est vrai que tu lui ressembles un peu. »

Elle rigola encore et repartit avec le sourire. Stiles, lui, était cloué sur place. Le fils du Shérif adjoint ? Une pensée le traversa d'un coup et lui fit l'effet d'un sceau d'eau gelée. Le Shérif adjoint avait été tué pendant le fiasco du Kani- de Jackson et son père était le Shérif. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade quand Brenda revint avec sa commande. Elle lui sourit, posa son milkshake et ses frites sur la table et Stiles prit la parole.

« - Merci, hum, dites moi, vous auriez le journal d'aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr. C'est rare de voir des jeunes de ton âge s'intéresser aux journaux, pourtant. »

Stiles rigola nerveusement. Il souffla un grand coup quand Brenda posa le journal devant lui. Il le prit dans les mains et son souffle se coupa quand il vit la date. 8 février 2006. Il posa brusquement le journal, mangea ses frites à toutes allures et le peu d'argent qu'il avait dans les poches. Il prit son milkshake et couru hors du restaurant, lançant un au revoir à Brenda. Il était dans le passé. Dans le passé. Comment il pouvait être dans le passé ?! Normalement il aurait déjà appelé Scott ou Derek mais il était revenu six ans en arrière ! Scott et son mini-soi doivent avoir entre dix et onze ans ! Et Derek... Oh mon Dieu. Derek ! La maison rénovée ! Les voitures ! Les Hales étaient encore tous vivants. Mais si il était retourné six ans dans le passé, ça voudrait dire que l'assassinat des Hales allait se passer cette année ? Il couru de plus belle vers le premier endroit auquel il pensait. À la clinique de Deaton. Il devait bien savoir quelque chose, non ? Stiles espérait juste que pour une fois le vétérinaire ne serait pas aussi cryptique que d'habitude et allait l'aider. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qui affichait la pancarte fermée. Il fit le tour de la clinique et reconnu la Toyota bleue de Deaton et une autre voiture. Il fronça les sourcils, revint devant et ouvrit la porte.

« Deaton ! Deaton ! »

Il passa derrière le comptoir et arriva à l'arrière salle pour se retrouver dans la même pièce que Deaton et deux autres personnes. Deaton et l'inconnu froncèrent les sourcils alors que la femme sourit.

« - Excusez-moi jeune homme, il me semble que nous sommes fermés en ce moment.

- Euh, j-je, euh... J'ai besoin de vous parler. Vraiment. C'est urgent, genre, urgent _urgent_.Genre une vague de zombie fonce droit sur nous-urgent. Ou des vampires. Ou des loups-garous. Ou les deux, même. Enfin, c'est vous qui voyez, mais c'est urgent quoi.»

Deaton tiqua. Stiles savait qu'il était en train de divaguer et d'emmerder Deaton plus qu'autre chose mais il savait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour convaincre quelqu'un de faire quelque chose. Ça a toujours marché pour son père. Oh mon Dieu ! Son père ! Comment faisait-il dans le … futur ?

Le cœur de Stiles battait encore la chamade et il sentait la crise de panique arriver mais faisait tout pour la retenir. Il devait retourner chez lui et ce bouché de Deaton ne voulait rien entendre. Sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et son cœur battit encore plus vite. La femme perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils d'une manière... inquiète ?

« Alan. On va y aller, je pense que tu devrais écouter ce jeune garçon. »

Elle se redressa et fit signe à l'homme qui l'accompagnait de le suivre et celui-ci secoua la tête.

« - Talia, on a pas le temps de...

- On y va, j'ai dit.

- On reviendra plus tard Alan. Bonne après-midi jeune homme.

- Peter. Talia. »

Les deux partirent et Stiles allait commencer à parler et à tout expliquer à Deaton quand il assimila ce que vint de dire Deaton. Talia... et Peter... HALE ?


End file.
